


Night Noises

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Matt is a Sweetheart, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: A response to the prompt 'Techie is uncontrollably loud in bed'.





	

The walls of the Dream Palace were soundproof for a reason. Certain guests tended to be a tad vocal when it came to the worlds of their dreaming, screams of passion, throes of pleasure, all were absorbed into the sturdy concrete. The maintenance halls and bunk rooms however, did not have that luxury.

Matt woke, eyes snapping open at the sound of a garbled scream cutting through the warm blanket of sleep. Before he knew it he was on his feet, the cold floor jolting him as much as the sounds on the other side of the thin wall. He snatched up his glasses, pacing over to the door, deliberating only for a second before a weak sob sent him moving, a pang of pity fluttering through him.

The bunk rooms were small, tucked away in the recesses of the complex and spread throughout its levels. Another shuddering scream made Matt silently thankful that there were so few rooms in this hallway. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard noises from Techie’s room, small sobs, muffled moans, but nothing quite like this. Matt felt a hollow sickness in the pit of his stomach. He knew a little of Techie’s past, a few things that had spilled when Techie had panicked about concealing his clan tattoo and a little more he had gleaned from the time they spent together.

Matt couldn’t deny the blooming attraction he felt the more he got to know the quiet computer tech, but those fluttering feelings fell by the wayside as he pummeled a fist against the solid metal of Techie’s door.

“Techie! Come on, wake up, it’s me Matt!” He doubted his words would have any effect, even outside the machines the Dream Palace lived up to its name. The security from the megacity outside was almost a dream in itself, something Matt never wanted to end. Especially if it came with getting to know Techie.

The screams had stopped and Matt paused, the hollow clang of the door still reverbrating though the dark hallway. The cold empty air sent a shiver down his spine, making him acutely aware of the fact he was barefoot and shirtless, clad only in his pyjama trousers. He turned for his own room, hoping that he may have made the slightest bit of difference. Maybe the sound of his knocking had jolted Techie into another level of dreaming. Matt smiled to himself, he could only hope so.

There was a creak of metal and the sound of a soft voice, “Matt?”

Techie stood in the doorway, eyes audibly refocusing in the dim light. “I heard you knocking, is… is everything okay?” He blinked at the look of confusion on Matt’s face, pulling the sleeve of his oversized t-shirt where it slipped down his bare shoulder.

“Am I okay?” Matt’s warm hands came to land softly on Techie’s shoulders, “I heard you screaming, I thought it might be nightmares. I came to check on _you_.” A large hand came up to run through mussed curls and Matt smiled sheepishly. “I thought I might be able to help.” His skin prickled in the draughty hallway and he couldn’t help but shudder.

“Oh!” Techie’s eyes fluttered as he seemed to realise Matt’s state of undress. He had come to check on Techie. He had wanted to help. He cared. Techie could feel the blood rising to warm his cheeks despite the chill of the hallway. “You were right. I-I was dreaming… things. Bad things.” Bracing himself he looked Matt in the eyes, colour high on his cheeks, voice barely stuttering for once. “Y-you could come in, it’s freezing out here.”

“In? To your room?” Matt swallowed, eyes flickering down to take in Techie’s long pale legs, the white of his underwear just visible beneath the hem of his shirt. Techie nodded causing the curtain of his hair to sway forwards. Without thinking Matt reached out, brushing a stray strand back, tucking it behind Techie’s ear. He met the artificial gaze as he did, feeling a hard clench in his chest.

“I don’t really want to be alone right now.” Techie’s voice was barely a whisper as he lead Matt into the room, the door clanging shut against the cold of the hallway. The room was sparse, containing nothing but a small set of drawers, a single shelf and Techie’s cold narrow bed. Even so, it was a space of his own, and closer to home than anywhere Techie had lived within the cityblocks. He sat legs folded under himself, gesturing to the bed for Matt to do the same.

“I’m glad you came Matt,” Techie reached a hand out, hesitantly placing it atop Matt’s own, “usually I can handle the dreams. But it’s good to have someone here, now. Thank you.”

Matt surged forwards, wrapping his arms around Techie’s smaller frame and holding tight. He wanted to surround Techie, keep him safe, another layer of protection from the world outside, as sturdy and solid as the Dream Palace walls.

Techie hesitated only for a moment before sinking into the warmth of Matt’s body, face pressed against his bare chest. He sighed, the grip of his nightmares lessening as he breathed in the scent of Matt’s skin. He could still feel the bubbles of anticipation that had started the instant Matt brushed back his hair and steeled himself, pulling back from the embrace.

“Matt? Um… Can I- can I kiss you?”

Matt felt his breath catch in his throat, his mouth parting in a soft gasp. “Yeah- Yes, I mean.” He leaned down feeling soft fingers twine into the curls at the nape of his neck. The shuttering of Techie’s eyes was the only thing Matt could hear over the hammering of his own heart against his ribs. The breath of the other man was on his lips, hot and sweet and Matt’s eyelids slid shut as he pushed forwards, pressing their mouths together.

Techie’s voice slipped out, a single droplet of sound that Matt drank in, instantly craving more. His lips were soft and plump, slowly warming as Matt traced them with his own. They moved slowly, hesitantly, pressing forwards and pulling back, shy to begin with and gradually growing bolder.

Techie moaned as Matt’s tongue nudged his own and gripped tighter into his mussed hair. He could feel his body already starting to respond, the warmth of Matt’s skin leaching into his own, wrapping him in a comfort the blankets never could.

“Oh!” Techie pulled back with a jolt as Matt’s warm hands skimmed up his sides, roaming under the worn fabric of his t-shirt. Matt’s brows creased.

“Ah, sorry, I just-”

“No, no it’s okay.” Techie held tight on Matt’s wrists, trapping his palms against the soft skin of his belly. “Just surprised. You can, um, keep going. If you like.”

“Ah, yeah, okay.” Matt’s breath ghosted across Techie’s skin. He moved his hands again, slowly, experimentally, feeling the smooth skin, the soft edges of Techie’s body, marred only by the occassional ridges and tight lines of scar tissue. Techie shivered under his touch, little noises of pleasure starting to fall from his lips

Techie’s arms wrapped around Matt’s neck, pulling him downwards. His hands circled across broad shoulders, smoothing across the muscles of Matt’s arms as he tilted his head back, mouth opening to accept the slow, wet kisses once more.

Matt arched his spine, drawing in a hissed breath as Techie’s thumb brushed across one nipple. He was already half hard inside his pyjamas and Techie’s body pressed against his bare chest was not helping the matter. The worn shirt rubbed against his other nipple causing him to moan into Techie’s mouth, hips grinding downwards unconsciously.

“Ah! Oh Matt!” Techie’s eyes widened below him, his own narrow hips thrusting up, “You’re really… wow!” He drew his lower lip into his mouth, biting down, eyes flickering downwards. His fingers twitched across the planes of Matt’s pectoral muscles, giving another twist to the sensitive nipple just to hear Matt gasp. It was matched with a moan of Techie’s own, his boldness growing as he reached downwards to palm at the tent in Matt’s trousers. He dragged his tongue up the length of Matt’s neck, cheek brushing up the rough stubble. Techie’s teeth found Matt’s heartbeat, pulsing beneath the shell of his ear. Nipping at the skin Techie groaned, Matt had pushed his shirt up, exposing him to the chill night air. His body was hot and cold, curling anticipation sending shivers down his spine. He pulled back to see Matt’s eyes blown dark with lust.

Flushing beneath his gaze Techie let out a little mewl as Matt pulled the shirt off completely, mouth nipping across his narrow collarbones. His fingers stroked the dark ink on Techie’s neck, listening to the whirring of his eyes as Techie’s fingers stroked through his hair, pulling him up to crash their lips together once more.

Techie tasted sweet, his tongue twining around Matt’s own, their kisses only interupted by Techie’s breathy little gasps. He pulled back, eyes dropping down to take in the body beneath him. Techie’s cock was pink and glistening, the head trapped beneath the waistband of his underwear, straining upwards, fluid pearling on the tip even as Matt watched. His mouth was dry, tongue feeling all too big and clumsy.

“Can I? Do you want me to touch you?” Matt’s hand twitched on Techie’s hip, squeezing into the soft skin there. A flutter of fear ran through him, not wanting to push too hard, bruise him, hurt Techie in any way.

“Matt, I... we-” Techie swallowed, “we should fuck.” His lips shaped the words, traced them onto the damp skin of Matt’s neck. The deep groan of response rumbled in Matt’s throat, vibrating against Techie’s lips. He arched into Matt’s touch, hands squeezing on his ass. “I want you.”

“Oh!” Matt’s face burned and he wet his lips, pressing them to the damp strands of Techie’s hair, “I want you too.” Matt hooked his fingers into the waistband of Techie’s underwear, slipping it downwards, following the path of his hands with his mouth. Copper bright hair tickled at his lips, the scent of Techie’s arousal high in his nostrils and hot against his cheek.

“Ma-att!” Techie’s fingers dug into the thin pad of his pillow, the other hand already scrambling for the bedside drawer. Matt blinked, mouth falling open when a small tube and a foil package landed on his still clothed lap. Techie’s hair swung forward in a shining curtain as he rolled onto his front, propping himself onto his elbows to present his ass to Matt.

“Please.”

Matt’s hands fumbled, pushing his pyjamas over his hips. He spread his hands over Techie’s back, mapping it, trying to memorise it by touch, each dip and contour, every tiny scar. He leaned over to press his lips to Techie’s spine, tracing the ridges with his tongue. He slicked his fingers, sliding them up the crease of Techie’s ass, hearing him shout out.

“Oh yes, oh please!” Techie’s head bowed forwards, pressing against his pillow, muffling the words that fell from his lips. Matt grinned, slowly circling the small pucker with his index finger. He stroked, pushing the tip of his finger inwards. 

Techie whined at the intrusion, pushing back, raising himself onto his knees. Matt’s lips found his throat, breath whispering across his prickling skin as he pressed the pad of a second finger against the rim of Techie’s hole. Techie moaned, pleasure building at the slight burn of Matt’s stretching fingers, the delicious pressure of being worked open. He pulled the pillow from his face, turning to face Matt over his shoulder, skin glowing with sweat. His breath huffed out, catching in his throat, “Yes, just like that. Oh Matt, you’re so good.”

A nip to his neck drew a purr of satisfaction from Techie’s throat and Matt’s low chuckled in his ear. “I haven’t even done anything yet.” His fingers curled, stroking gently inside, probing and spreading, making Techie buck and push back, moaning with every movement. He could feel the warmth of Matt’s big hand pushing his cheeks apart and a hiss of indrawn breath.

“You look so… mnph.” Matt’s fingers thrust inwards and Techie yelped, cock pulsing with precome.

“Ah! Please Matt, I’m already close. Give it to me. Please.” He heard the snap of the lube cap opening and hissed as Matt’s fingers were removed. He bent forward again, spine curving in a graceful arc at the sensation of cool liquid dribbling across his hole. There was a crinkle of foil and then Matt’s cock was at his ass, the blunt head sliding across his hole, slow and teasing.

“O-oh…” Techie closed his eyes, relaxing, giving himself fully to Matt’s touch. His mouth fell open, moans getting louder with every inch Matt pushed in, culminating in a strangled, “Ah!” as he sheathed himself fully.

Matt’s breath caught as he exhaled slowly. His sweat slick chest was pressed against Techie’s back and he wrapped his arms around the slim body, still trying to get closer. Techie’s chest was heaving, moans spilling from his lips despite Matt’s lack of movement. He pressed his forehead against Techie’s neck, breathing in the scent of his hair, the faint smell of sweat and sex. His hands traced down Techie’s front, the volume of the moans increasing as he brushed across narrow collarbones, squeezed at pert nipples and dropped downwards to rubs circles on the soft curve of his belly.

Techie cried out, squirming into Matt’s touch, hips circling back in an attempt to drive himself onto Matt’s cock. His forehead was creased, mouth open and panting, “Ah! More!” He slid his own hand downwards to join Matt’s on his hip, fingers threading together. “Please! Move!”

Huffing a small breath of amusement Matt gripped Techie’s hips, sliding out almost fully, relishing the high keening whine as he did. Stopping, he held Techie’s hips, nudging forwards only slightly. “Fuck! Fuck, c’mon Matt I- aah!” Techie’s words dissolved as Matt pushed forwards in a single fluid motion, punching Techie’s voice from his throat. He moved fast, hips snapping, desperate to hear more.

Techie threw his head back, almost sobbing with pleasure as Matt plunged into his body again and again. He was babbling, shouting, the walls practically vibrating with every movement Matt made. 

Matt’s hand grazed downwards to wrap around Techie’s cock as another string of moans slipped from his mouth. Techie was arching back, practically bouncing on Matt’s lap now, chasing his own pleasure. “Yes, yes, yes yes!”

Grunting Matt pistoned his hips upwards, his own arousal fallen by the wayside for now. All he could focus on was the sounds Techie was making. They were raw and primal, louder than the screams of his nightmares but having a similar effect. Matt wanted to hold Techie, protect him, drown the horrors of the world outside with his own body, drive it out with his own breath. Something akin to a sob slipped from Matt’s throat and his free arm clutched Techie to his chest, pressing their bodies as close as they would go.

Techie clenched around him, moaning Matt’s name. His voice was shrill, almost a scream as his body convulsed, cock twitching and pulsing in Matt’s hand. The warm stripes of his come coated his belly and Matt’s breath caught, still marvelling that he was the cause of Techie’s pleasure. His face was pressed into Techie’s hair as he panted, thrusting into the tight heat of Techie’s body.

“You sound so good, I love it.” Matt’s movements stuttered as another whimper was wrung from Techie’s trembling body, his hole clenching tight around Matt as the aftershocks shook through him. Matt’s fingers gripped tight on Techie’s hips, his arousal cresting white hot in the pit of his stomach as he spilled into the tight heat of the slim body with a shout.

Together they slumped on the bed, limbs heavy and trembling. Techie’s hand found Matt’s, twining their fingers together as Matt gingerly pulled out, discreetly slipping the condom off with his free hand. He leaned down to kiss Techie, slow and soft, smiling at the look of contentment on his face.

“Wow, you’re really...”

“Loud?” Techie’s brows raised, a look of embarassment on his face.

“Amazing.”

“Oh.” Techie pulled the covers out beneath them, sliding under, eyes flicking towards Matt. “You too.”

Matt wriggled under the rough blanket, harsh on his still pricking skin. He held his arms wide, breathing a small happy sigh when Techie slid over to rest his head on his chest.

“So,” Matt’s voice was low, his hand rubbing little circles on Techie’s back. “Is it okay if I stay tonight?”

Techie snuggled closer, not caring that his stomach was still coated and sticky. He pressed a kiss to Matt’s chest, feeling the pounding heartbeat beneath his lips, “You can stay every night. Um... if you want.”

Matt pushed Techie’s hair from his face, smiling as the blue apertures clicked open. He brought their lips together in a deep kiss that left Techie gasping.

“Oh I definitely want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send a prompt that may or may not take me a month to write? Come to [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/) and let me know.


End file.
